


This Feeling I've Got

by glindasoreo



Series: Hatchetfield But Make It Swift [1]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glindasoreo/pseuds/glindasoreo
Summary: Lex and Ethan broke up. While trying to stay friends Lex calls Ethan while she's drunk and feelings get shared.Title from Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: Hatchetfield But Make It Swift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	This Feeling I've Got

It was August. Lex had dropped out of school in March after her grades completely slipped. Ethan followed shortly after. By June the pair had broken up. Lex had never given him a reason but it was because she didn't want to drag him down with her since she felt he had already given up too much of his life for her. They remained friends, or at least they tried. On days where Lex was working, Ethan would watch Hannah because it was better than her being stuck at home all day with their mom. They were friends. Lex would still tease him about Grace Chastity's rumored crush on "bad boy Ethan Green". Ethan would still invite Lex and Hannah over for movie nights. Things stayed the same except they were different. There was a tension between them that felt almost cruel.

Lex's weeks usually blended together. This particular week stood out as one of the worst in a while. On Monday she had to deal with the pervy customer who comes into the store and never leaves. Tuesday she found out that her mom stole from her stash that she meant to sell to Deb. Wednesday Frank blamed for a shoplifter because she "wasn't paying close enough attention". Thursday she found out Ethan went on a date with one of Hatchetfield Highs former cheerleaders. And to top it all off, Friday her mom threatened to kick her out. This was the last straw for Lex. She ended up at the bar she snuck into drunk enough that the bartender had to cut her off. She couldn't drive and didn't have enough for a cab or an uber so, she had to call the one person she trusted. 

Lex wanted to ignore the real world for a few hours so she had her phone turned off. When it was turned back on she saw that she had multiple missed calls and texts from Ethan asking where she was. She sighed and pressed his contact to call him.

"Oh thank god." Ethan breathed when he answered the phone.

"Can you picked me up?" Lex mumbled.

"Where are you?" he responded, Lex could hear the jingle of his keys in the background.

"The bar by the mall. The one that doesn't card as often as it should."

"I'll be there in 15." He told her before hanging up.

She stood outside the bar. All of the emotions she had been holding in during the week had started to hit her. Her eyes started to fill up with tears. When Ethan's car pulled up she wiped from her eyes and climbed into the car. Ethan didn't even glance her way when she got in.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" he asked, not moving his head. 

"I turned it off."

"I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere. I was half an hour away from calling the police. You can't shut off without telling anyone." he told her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I just wish you had told me. I had to lie to Hannah."

This is was made Lex cry, "Oh god Hannah! Is she okay?"

"She's fine. My dad agreed that she shouldn't go back to your mom's place so she's asleep in my bed."

She threw her head into her hand. "She must hate me. I'm turning into my fucking mother."

"No your not."

"Oh really? We both dropped out of school. Seeing as both my dad and Hannah's dad skipped town and I have one friend who is my ex-boyfriend, we're both great at pushing people away. And look at that! We both seem to turn to alcohol to ignore our problems. Only thing is, I don't have a kid to blame. Just myself!"

"Let's look at it this way. You don't have a kid unless there is something you want to tell me. Yeah, you have one friend but he also stuck around despite the fact that you broke up with him. You're nothing like your mom. She doesn't care. You care more than anyone I know." He contemplated his next words the pulled over. "What did you and your mom fight about? Hannah said something that sounded like a fight."

"She threatened to kick me out again. Told me that I don't do enough around the house and when I told her that I work a full-time job while basically raising Hannah and parenting her, she told me I was ungrateful. That was right before I dropped Hannah off at your dad's shop. Cherry on top of an already shitty week."

"Do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Lex nodded. Ethan's hands gripped the steering wheel but he didn't start the car yet. "What else happened this week?"

Lex scoffed and threw her leg onto the dashboard. "Like you don't know."

"What?"

"You hooked up with Alyssa fucking Stevens!" Lex exploded.

"I went on a date with her two days ago! Also, you lost any right of who I date when you broke up with me. And why would you be so upset if I went on a date with someone else when breaking up with me you made it very clear that you don't love me anymore. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. It was-"

"What? What was it?'

It was at the moment that they were finally both staring at each other. The car was silent for a few seconds before Lex opened her mouth to talk.

"We would have broken up anyway. I couldn't keep the secret from you."

"Wh-" 

"The second I get enough money, I'm taking Hannah and we're getting out of this stupid town. You already seemed set on running your dad's garage with him. I thought breaking up with you then would be harder."

They sat quietly in the car for a few minutes. 

"I would have gone with you. If you asked me," he said in a quiet voice, finally breaking the silence.

"You don't have to say that. Not to make me feel better."

"No, I'm serious. When I'm with you things just feel right." 

Lex didn't respond. Ethan took the hint and started the car. After a few minutes of silence Lex spoke, "I still love you. By the way. You said it was clear that I wasn't. You were wrong."

A grin crept across his face, "I still love you too."

Lex's mind was racing. Maybe it was the emotions from the past week coming out but she couldn't stop herself, "Would you want to get back together?"

"This is really awkward. Alyssa Stevens is back at my place now." He joked. Lex moved her hand to nudge his shoulder. "Hey, I'm driving! But we should save this conversation until the morning."

Lex nodded. They didn't talk much for the rest of the ride. By the time the got back to Ethan's, Lex was already falling asleep. He helped her to his room telling her that he was fine with taking the couch. She stood at the door and watched him turn away. She reached out to grab his wrist. When he turned to look at her she didn't waste any time and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away and whispered a 'goodnight'. Lex crawled into bed next to Hannah and drifted off into a dreamless sleep while thinking about the future.


End file.
